


the rain does not hide nonexistent tears

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: abyss gets even more angst [7]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Implied Parental Jade Curtiss, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Jade visits Luke's grave.
Relationships: Jade Curtiss & Luke fon Fabre
Series: abyss gets even more angst [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988653
Kudos: 6





	the rain does not hide nonexistent tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> set between the end of the game and the epilogue

How irritatingly fitting that it would rain when Jade came to visit this place. Perhaps if he were more sentimental, he'd akin the raindrops wetting his cheeks to tears. But he's not, and almond eyes most certainly aren't crying. Though there is, a feeling, of sorts. Regret, perhaps, that the boy he'd almost seen as... that Luke sacrificed himself for something greater. Luke was, Jade supposed, too young for such an endeavor. Jade should've... Or, well, perhaps not. Something, though. He could've done _something_. 

It's cold now, ever-present Colonel's uniform drenched and sticking to his skin and long hair plastered to his face. He should go. No matter how many times he thinks he sees red hair flashing in the corner of his eye. It's not real. It never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
